3 nuevos integrantes
by ravenandrea
Summary: Fuera k ver con la serie, hasta ahorita 5 chaps, pero no soy buena escribiendo, ya se los habia dicho dejen reviews
1. 3 nuevos inegrantes

**hola, como saben mis personalidades cambian, así que será gracioso y amoroso y tal vez muy tierno, eso son cursilerías, bueno lean y critiquen**

3 nuevos integrantes

robin chicos, bien como les explico, tendremos nuevos integrantes

starfire si, nuevos amigos, preparare el pudín de la felicidad

raven súper, mas personas hiperactivas (en tono sarcástico)

chico B bien, con que no toquen mi consola...

cyborg alguno de ellos es mitad robot

robin no

cy T.T

rob deben ser ambles con ellos, eso va para raven

rav que ?

Rob ¿porque no te llevas bien con nadie?

Rav bueno, espero que no tengan el carácter de star...

Star que dijiste?

Rav nada

Star cuando llegaran nuestros nuevos amigos?

Rob en... 2 días

Star entonces nosotros nos comeremos el pudín ahora mismo

Rav que asco! Iré a mi habitación

Star rae, no quieres un poco?... raven?

Cyborg ya se fue

En la habitación de raven...

Como se atreve a hacernos esto, ahora tendré que soportar a 3 chicos con espíritu de niños, con chico bestia y star tengo suficiente

2 días después...

starfire ya llegaron nuestros amigos!

Raven (respira hondo) bueno...

Karla hola me llamo karla, tengo 15 años y puedo controlar el agua, el fuego y el hielo.

Ángel hola, soy ángel...

Todos ha ha ha ha menos las chicas

Ángel de que se ríen?

Robin de tu nombre, angelito

Ángel ah que chido, puedo seguir, bueno tengo 16 y...

Todos ha ha ha angelito

Raven ya cálmense (enamorada)

Cyborg raven, estas bien?

Raven eh ah si

Robin rae, estas sonriendo?

Angel me van a dejar hablar

Rav si ya cállense, que no dejan hablar a mi ángel, que diga a ángel... (se sonroja)

Ángel gracias ( también sonrojado tocando el hombro de rav), bueno y puedo crear cosas con mi mente, miren este discman

Todos súper!

Raven también dinero y tarjetas de crédito?

Ángel si toma, ( besa la mejilla de raven)

Raven (casi se desmaya)

Niño lobo Y falto yo...

Una voz chillante e infantil salió de la nada,

Niño lobo hola me dicen hombre lobo

Karla niño lobo, no hombre

Niño lobo da igual, tengo 8 años y soy mitad lobo grrrrr

Robin yo pensé que éramos los jóvenes titanes , no los mini titanes, bueno ya que, 1 de 8,

**Este fue el primer episodio pero si quieren los demás deben**

**dejar muchos reviews.**


	2. I love you?

**Bien, si quieren saber cuales son mis respuestas a sus reviews aki les van:**

**Si pongo los : después de cada nombre solo k mi compu los borraba XDDD no se pk, si es cierto q algunos personajes no tienen k ver con su carácter d la serie eso es pk me gusta escribirlos a las 3 am y por ultimo dije muxos reviews no dije una cantidad, bien esas son mis respuestas ahora lean este y vuelvan a criticar nnU**

que es enamorarse?

Raven : que voy a hacer? Estoy enamorada d robin y angel , robin es muy lindo y comprensivo..pero que tonterías estoy diciendo, estoy hablando como starfire debo de quitar lindo y comprensivo de mi vocabulario,

Angel : puedo pasar?

Raven : no acostumbro dejar entrar a mi habitación a nadie pero haré una excepción

Angel :emmm bueno lo de ayer, tu callaste a los chicos para que yo bueno yo...

Rav :fue una tontería, tenían que callarse , no soporto tantas risas

Angel: creo que no nos presentamos muy bien¿ cual es tu nombre?

Rav: mi nombre? Es raven, tengo 15 años

Angel :y tus poderes?

Rav :tengo demasiados, se podría decir que soy una bruja, prácticamente puedo hacerlo todo, pero poder crear objetos de cualquier clase debe ser divertido..

Angel: ni tanto, te diré un secreto es un gran secreto , por favor no se lo digas a nadie, lo juras?

Rav :si, lo juro

Angel: necesito controlar mis poderes atreves de mis emociones, por eso soy tan callado y solitario...

Raven :somos almas gemelas, (hablar en forma monotoma)yo también controlo mis poderes con mis emociones

Ang en serio, verdad que es horrible no poder sentir?

Raven: pues, si es horrible pero cuando te acostumbras... que bueno que tengamos tantas semejanzas no?

Ángel :si, supongo (con una gran sonrisa en la cara)

(Cada segundo que pasaba sus caras estaban un milímetro mas cerca, cuando solo faltaban unos centímetros para besarse...)

chico B: chicos ya esta la cena

en la habitación de robin...

creo que estoy sintiendo celos, raven me gusta y yo no hago nada, si sigo así, ángel y raven... es cierto raven lo dejo entrar a su habitación y si ellos...? No, no debo pensar en eso apenas nos conocimos ayer, espero que solo se estén conociendo mejor, bueno espero

starfire :amigos, bienvenidos a nuestro dulce hogar , nos divertiremos mucho juntos

raven :alguien cállela por favor...

karla :no te preocupes, el mocoso mitad perro también es así

cyborg: a propósito, donde esta ese chiquillo

mocoso mitad perro :aquí, ya vine, es que estaba probando la consola de la cosa verde

Chico B :que como? Tomaste mi consola? Y , como que cosa verde soy mayor que tu, háblame con respeto!

Niño perro o lobo: buaaaaaaaa, me gritaste

Starfire :lo hiciste llorar

Raven y ángel: súper! Lo que necesitaba un niño consentido y llorón ( en tono sarcástico)

Rav :si no les importa, comeré en mi habitación

Ángel: te puedo acompañar?

Rav :cc...claro (tartamudeando) pero sabes que no dejo entar a nadie a mi habitación, lo hare por que... por que...

Ángel :viste la cara de el chico con antifas ridiculo se puso celosisimo o no es asi

Rav : ah robin, si eso creo, como viste su cara?

absoluto silencio por 5 minutos...

Ángel : Raven

Rav : si?

Ángel : quiero decirte que, bueno tu me... me, tu me...

**no les digo yo y mis estupideses Oki, se imaginan lo que hubiera dicho no? Esta bien mínimo dejen 2 reviews mas para k actualice el siguiente capi**


	3. ¿yo? ¿enamorada?

**Oh ,esta bien actualizare el capi num. 3 parece k les esta gustando el fic, bueno, ustedes ya saben, dejen reviews**

Una gran decepción

Ángel ¡tu me gustas! Bien ya lo dije nnU

Raven : ángel, sal de mi habitación por favor (entre dientes apunto de estallar)

Ángel : esto es lo que no quería, bueno cuando no estés tan enojada conmigo me avisas ¿ok?

Rav : como quieras...

Ang : rae, ven a ver esto

Rav : ahora que?... valla una nota, de quien serÿ

Angel: me vas a responder a lo que te dije?

Rav : necesito pensarlo angel (con paciencia pero apunto de darle un golpe, romper la nota y derretir todos los objetos que estaban alrededor de ellos)

Angel : esta bien, me voy ...

Rav : si supieras que tu también me gustas

Starfire : que dijiste

Raven : nada, nos estabas espiando?

Star : a ti y a quien?

Rav : que escuchaste?

Star : nada, yo buscaba a robin, no lo has visto?

Raven : robin? No yo estaba en mi habitación

Star : OH bueno, gracias amiga raven

Rav : eh? Si claro

En que estaba... ah la nota, la leeré luego, tengo que hablar con ángel, no se que me paso,

Soy un idiota, soy un idiota, soy un idiota ella me echo de su habitación, vi su rostro, no quería volver a verme estaba a punto de estallar, obviamente no le gusto, bueno ya que la vida no es color rosa todo el tiempo...

Raven : angel, puedo pasar?

Ang : supongo que si uu

Rav : no digo estas cosas nunca y a nadie pero bueno yo creo que tu, que tu también bueno tu sabes, estoy enamorada, me entiendes?...

Angel : me estas pidiendo que seamos novios? kk

Rav : bueno... no exactamente, este no es mi estilo y yo nunca... la verdad...

Angel : rae ya se que tiene una semana que nos conocimos pero quieres ser mi novia?

Rav : supongo que...

Ang : ya dime que si

Rav : esta bien ( respira hondo, su corazón esta acelerado)

**Bueno corto pero ahí lo dejo, para el siguiente cap tal vez escriba algo de lemon, calculo que serán unos 8 capis, los interesados en lo que dice la nota ,no se exasperen pk es una parte muy importante del fic.**


	4. alguien desaparece

**Ok, 4 capitulo no tengo muchos ánimos de escribir ya que volvi a la escuela, no quería volver a la escuela! Noooooo XDDDDDD**

Alguien desaparece

Áng : es oficial, novios?

Raven : yo pero rob...

Ángel : dijiste algo sobre robin?

RAE : no dije que yo rob.. rob.. robe tu corazón

Ángel : ah, no sabia que te gustaba decir cosas lindas, valla les decimos a los chicos

Rav : no! Será nuestro secreto, necesito ir a mi habitación, adios

Pensamientos de angel..

No lo se tal ves ella... bueno tal ves no le gustaba y la obligue no estaba muy contenta que digamos, OH pero que cosas digo ella debe ser así d fría todo el tiempo, ella dijo que sus poderes se controlaban con sus emociones y si ella se descontrolara se volvería un desastre es eso o... no le gusto

Pensamientos de rae..

Ahh, robin o ángel quien me gusta mas? No lo se y debo controlarme algo va a estallar, pero tengo una duda.. raven! tranquilízate que tu subconsciente no juegue contigo... voy a hacer estallar algo! Mi cabeza...

Star : raven..

Rav : que? (sin abrir la puerta)

Star : no has visto a robin

Rav : por segunda ves! NO

Star : pero no lo eh visto

Rav : si y? No me importa el ni nadie

Star : es por eso que no lo comprendes ni a el, ni a mi, ni a nadie!

Rav : eh? Si es cierto

Pensamientos...XDD

Emm en serio no me importa robin, nah, no lo dije de corazón, era solo para ahuyentarla...

Chico B y mocoso mitad perro o lobo o lo k sea : raven , has visto a robin?

Chico b : deja hablar a tus mayores

Inuyasha júnior: si como no...

Raven : no, no eh visto a robin

Que todos lo estan buscando?

Karla y cy: raven no has visto a...

Rav : robin?

Cy : si, como lo sabes?

Rav : 3 titanes ya me lo preguntaron..

Karla : lo has visto o no?

Rav :no

Cy : biueno, seguiremos buscando

Angel : raven!

Raven : SI YA SE! Has visto a robin? No no lo eh visto ya por favor ya..

Angel : de hecho no se de que hablas

Rav : angel yo.. lo siento OO no pense k fueras tu...

**Bueno, aquí se termina y recuerden dejen reviews**


	5. un cambio muy fuerte

**

* * *

**

**k, el capi anterior estuvo muy corto y algo sin sentido, pero es k yo no quería volver a las escuela y.y, estoy desanimada...**

**Pero espero k este fic sea un poco mas interesante XDDDD y**

**1:rogue no te preocupes por que ángel es un muchacho güero guapísimo, por lo menos en mi cabeza... XD XD XD**

**2:ishii sen ling, no se tu verdadero nombre pero mi respuesta es k bueno, no lo hago mas largo por k me gusta dejarlos en suspenso, pero aunque los capis son cortos voy a hacer bastantes, ok?**

**3:lilith091, luego sabrás lo k dice la nota en este Cáp., no te preocupes, las preguntas k kieran se las respondo aki, k no todos me ponen su mail!**

¿robin desapareció sin ninguna explicación?

Raven : ángel, ayúdame a buscar a robin

Ang : claro, para que lo quieres?

Rav : todos lo están buscando, el desapareció por arte de magia? (en forma sarcástica)

Ángel : tal vez salió sin avisarnos

Rav : si eso es lo mas seguro, creo que star se excedió un poco .

Star ¿buscaron a robin¿Lo encontraron? (algo desesperada)

Raven : debe estar fuera de la torre titán, tranquilízate, el es el líder, el esta bien, no pasa nada malo, es un día soleado y alegre ,todas esas tonterías que te gusta decir (sonando en forma monótona)

Ángel : estas segura que hoy es un día normal... y tonto, no crees que pasó algo?

Rav :me refiero a starfire y te dije que no lo mencionaras a nadie, mucho menos a star...

Star : mencionarme que? O.O

Rav : es algo personal

Star : si ángel lo sabe, no es personal, ya dime

Ang : si, ya puedo decirle

Rav : no, te dije que no le dijeras a nadie

Ángel : pero que tiene de malo que lo sepan ellos?

Raven : yo se que es lo que tiene de malo y ya! Déjenme de molestar estoy desesperada, iré a mi habitación...

Star : me vas a decir que hay entre ustedes 2?

Ángel : no, ella me dijo que no, esta bien si eso quiere

Star : bueno, yo seguiré buscando a robin, iré a la ciudad (con la cabeza baja)

En la habitación de rae...

Bien, que hago? Mmm.. la nota eso es la leeré, veamos donde la deje, ah aquí esta mm dice...

_Rae:_

_tu me gustabas, siempre me gustaste, eras la chica mas malhumorada que conozco, pero me enamore de ti , en cuanto me entere que a angelito le gustabas yo me sentí decepcionado, como si fuera el Apocalipsis, no te quería volver a escucharte principalmente por que me di cuenta de que a ti el también te gustaba, yo tome una decisión bastante tonta, lo admito pero esto es lo que hice: rabí, me separaré de los titanes, seré un criminal ya no me importa, no puedo hacer mas daño del que tu me has hecho_

_robin_

rae : robin, si pues que dramático eres pero pero como sabes esto? Y con razona estas extraviado la verdad no tengo idea de por que te vuelves un criminal, tu robin eras un titán? O no? Bien seas o no te buscare no se por que, yo te amo a ti , pero también amo a ángel y el y yo somos novios, estoy confundida, pero aun asi siento el mismo sentimiento hacia ti...

**ok, un fic sumamente corto pero el mas importante de todo creo, no lo se, si ya dejaron reviews, vuelvan a dejar si no lo han hecho háganlo n.nU**


End file.
